1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head which can improve a rebound performance of the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 shows a cross sectional view of one example of a conventional iron-type golf club head b. The golf club head b comprises a face plate c, and head main body c including a face mount f provided around an opening o thereof. The face mount f comprises a back-support wall for supporting a periphery part e2 of a back surface of the face plate c, and side wall for supporting a circumferential surface e1 of the face plate c.
In order to improve the rebound performance of such a club head b, it is desirable to enlarge a non-supported area g with a flexibility of the face plate c.
In the conventional club head b, however, if a length Wi of a non-supported part g of the face plate c becomes large, a joint strength between the face plate c and the face mount f becomes low according to a decrease of a mount width Wc of the head main body d.